The present invention relates to a system for automatically providing preliminary bonding diagram of IC package layout to the customer via a communication network, and more specifically, to a system for the customer to goal a bonding result layout of package type.
Modern network systems must allow computers to electronically communicate with each other in order to ensure shared transmission and manipulation of information. Conventional commerce involves a salesman using a telephone and a facsimile machine to negotiate a sale with a customer. In this method, two parties negotiate transaction items such as the quantity of goods for purchase, specifications of the merchandise, and payment terms. In addition to spending a significant amount of time, the conventional method of commerce is slow, time-intensive and expensive to initiate and maintain.
Rapid development of the Internet has enabled computer systems to provide an efficient, widely accessible, and secure mechanism for conducting electronic commerce. By connecting most computer systems worldwide, the network allows users to interact using various services such as electronic mail and the World Wide Web (WWW). E-mail allows individuals to communicate with each other by linking a computer system with the Internet. Designed as an easy visual interface for users, the WWW allows a server computer, called a web site, to send graphical web pages of information (web pages) to a client computer and display the web pages. These Web pages may contain control regions, such as simulated push buttons, that allow the user to acquire and display additional related web pages of information in a hypertext fashion. Each client and server has an Internet address called a Uniform Resource Locator (xe2x80x9cURLxe2x80x9d). The WWW uses the HTTP protocol. Currently, a Hyper Text Markup Language (xe2x80x9cHTMLxe2x80x9d) file defines a web page. A browser refers to the software on a client computer that manages the Internet connections and interprets as well as executes the commands in HTML documents. In general, web servers are stateless with respect to client transactions.
Some systems have been invented in the past to provide the service via internet including the system for matching the sellers and the buyers, the good shopping and so on. One of the prior arts may be seen in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,098,051 to Lupien, et al., filed on Oct. 21, 1997, entitled xe2x80x9cCrossing network utilizing satisfaction density profilexe2x80x9d. The system matches buy and sell orders based upon a satisfaction and quantity profile.
However, there is no system to provide the service of providing preliminary bonding diagram of IC package layout to the customer via a communication network. It spends more than one week in accordance with the method of conventional bonding diagram (BD) design. The customer has no way to know the bonding result layout of 2D package. Thus, there is a need to shorten the time of BD design and have a system for the customer himself to obtain the fitted bonding diagram before the packaging products to be mass production.
Base on the previous discussion, the object of the present invention is to provide a system for a customer to obtain the preliminary bonding diagram of IC package layout via a communication network.
The internet bonding diagram system comprises a processing unit to process the information sent by a user via a network. A blank lead frame/substrate database is coupled to the processing unit to store lead frame information. A job database is coupled to the processing unit to store information forwarded by a potential client, wherein the job database includes buyer satisfaction data provided by said user. A bonding diagram generator is coupled to the processing unit to generate a layout of bonding diagram in accordance with the information provided by the user. A forwarding module is responsive to the bonding diagram generator to forward the layout of bonding diagram to the user.
A method for automatically providing bounding diagram of a semiconductor package comprises inputting a user satisfaction relating to a semiconductor package by a user. Then, the system records the user satisfaction and retrieves a blank frame diagrams from a blank lead frame database that matches the user satisfaction selected by the user. A bonding diagram generator generates a bonding diagram that meets the user satisfaction; and forwards the bonding diagram to the user through a network.